


Like A Wind, Blowing

by zulu



Category: Firefly
Genre: 06-02, Character of Colour, Drabble, F/F, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Like A Wind, Blowing

This is how Zoe ought to be: warm, comforted, her head resting on almost-too-pointy shoulder, a hand cupping her breast. She can relax her guard, inch by inch, until her finger falls away from the gun under her pillow.

This is how she is: pulled deeply into a soft bed, where the legs twined with hers are sleek and gentle, not knobbled and furry. The lips at her temple don't run off talking until she grunts, "Shut up, _dear_," and hears, "Yes ma'am, I mean, _honey_," in return.

This is grief, and Inara says, "Cry, mei-mei," but Zoe never does.


End file.
